Golden Wings does have a heart
by CBsbandwench
Summary: completely a Gabriel fic , on how Gabriel has a soft spot for one elderly woman and decides to show her how much he does care even after death . bad summery it will be cute I promise .


Golden Wings does have a heart – I have watched Supernatural from day one and I, like many others feel in love with Dean Winchester ,and Baby . Sam, well I could take or leave him. But then someone entered the screen and intrigued me like nothing else. The Trickster. Which later we find out is really Gabriel /Loki / Trickster. I have become fascinated with the characters fascination with humanity. He liked humans for the most part and has a soft spot for them. I defiantly could see him doing this and it took an emotional toll writing this as well so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think .

Disclaimer – as much as I'd like to claim Gabriel I can't nor anything else from Supernatural .

Day 1

It saddened him in a way that he never thought possible. Everyone dies at one time or another. It just sucked when it was someone so close. He looked down at the sweet woman's face. It was nothing supernatural or mystical that was stealing her away from him. Her home hadn't changed much. It was a place of warmth and love and comfort. Lavender scent had filled the air and had a calming affect on the archangel. He knew the way to the woman's bedroom. It had not changed in 70 years. sure some of the furniture had changed and drapes , there was an addition made but for the most part the colonial house stood tall as it did years ago .

Annabel McKnight was 94 years old , she had always had a bad heart and now old age was catching up with her . She looked at the doorway of her bedroom and smiled. She saw the outline of a very handsome man that had known her entire life , or at least it seemed like her entire life . Gabriel , the man that hadn't aged and she really never cared to ask why . He was always good to her, made sure she was well taken care of all the time, never wanted for anything. She tried to lift herself up a little bit and over so she could motion him over to her and sit on the bed with her .

"Gabriel, come sit down my dear. What brings you by today?" she asked him.

Gabriel walked over to the bed and helped her situate herself before he sat down. She smelled like rosewater and he smiled at her as she handed him the remote to the TV.

" I wanted to see how you are today love " he told her as he kissed her head and settled down deeper on the bed . He was going to miss this woman , he had watched her be born , take her first steps , have her first kiss , her first date . He had made sure she married a loving man all 6 times. he had watched her raise her family and have a clothing store , breed amazing Arabian horses for show. He had comforted her after her husbands had passed all 6. He had tried to pair her with someone else but she said at 65 there was only one man she wanted to spend the rest of her days with .

Gabriel had been more than flattered when she told him that and he promised her she would be his only human charge , but then the Winchesters came along and there were times where Gabriel had to leave . He always came back though. He would take her on trips to the most beautiful places on the earth , and then to Paris and Rome , Ireland , Scotland , Hawaii . He had truly fallen very deeply in love with Annabel , now seeing his love laboring to breath at times it broke his heart that Death would come and claim his human .

" Gabriel " her voice called him back out of his own thoughts and into reality .

" I came to see my favorite girl , and to share something with you " he told her as he decided it was time to share with her what he really was , he wanted to show her what she had been in love with for so long . he carefully stood up from her bed and walked to the front of the bed . He watched Annabel as she was smiling at him. he had known that she deep down inside had wanted to know what he was , rather who he was .

Gabriel took off his jacket and his t-shirt he lowered his head down and spread his wings out in a radiant display , the early morning sun hit the wings making them brighter than he had ever thought possible . As he looked back up at the older woman, he saw her smile and her eyes filled with tears.

"Gabriel "she breathed "you are beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you are Annabel, and I've wanted to show you for so long. I am Gabriel , messenger of God /Demi god Loki /trickster" he walked back over to the side of her bed and sat down folding his wings a moment so they didn't break anything . He watched as she reached out to touch one of the wings. He shivered at the woman's touch.

The feathers were as soft as a baby chick and they were a shining gold almost like a wheat field bending gently in the wind on a hot summers day .

" Thank you " she told him as she let go of the wing she was holding " Now I actually feel good today , will you bring me out to the garden " Gabriel laughed of course after feeling up his wing she wanted to go into her garden for a bit .

" Are you sure , you feel well enough to do so ?' he asked knowing that it would be days before the woman would pass and he didn't want to make it today .

" Gabriel , if I tell you I feel fine , then I do so please get my wheel chair so I , can go outside for a bit . I know I'm going to die but I do not feel the breeze of death today . Maybe I'll let you even take to me to dinner if you are lucky "she told him sternly.

Again Gabriel laughed , he knew the woman was healthy enough to go out she just couldn't move to well any more and he thought he'd take her to Ireland one more time for dinner . According to the doctors her heart was the only thing that was going to do her in. He had an idea, and the more he thought of it the happier it made him. He had helped her into her chair and pushed her out into the garden, it was a nice day out so no need for a jacket.

"Where are we sitting today Annabel? "He asked every week they had sat in a different spot.

"Over by the purple roses my lovely "she told him. for a woman of 94 she had all her marbles , could still cook for herself for the most part took care of herself and had her great granddaughter come to see her in the afternoons .

"How does Ireland sound tonight?" Gabriel had asked her.

Annabel, looked over at Gabriel "Ireland huh? you never cease to amaze me Gabe , should I get dressed up ?"

" If you want too " was he answer , he leaned over and picked up her hand and they just sat there for a few hours in silence just taking in the beauty of the garden .

* I was going to just make this a one shot but the more I'm reading and writing this , I want Gabriel to be happy for once so this is going to ride out a bit I hope you don't mind .*


End file.
